Phineas Y Ferb SNCL
by ramrx2
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer Fan Fic De Phineas y Ferb sera un Phinbella Fic esta historia es de hace un año espero y les guste al final les dire la siglaslas siglas no tiene nada que ver con la historia
1. Chapter 1 El primer Encuentro

Bueno este es mi primer Fan Fic De Phineas y Ferb sera un Phinbella Fic esta historia es de hace un a o espero y les guste al final les dire la siglas pero bueno las siglas no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero al final les dire el motivo y su significado

Phineas Y Ferb Fanfiction

"SNCL"

By: ramrx2

Phineas Y Ferb Fanfiction SNCL Parte 1 "El primer Encuentro"

Un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Danville con el cual hacia deprimir a cualquiera, un joven de 16, yacía en el asiento de un salón él era alto, inteligente, unos ojos azules que te perdían en un abismo, un cabello rojo, con un estilo punk, era apuesto, pero bueno nadie se fija en muchos detalles era la primera semana del primer grado de preparatoria

-"Phineas Flynn" dijo la maestra al pase de lista

-"Presente" dijo el Phineas con una sonrisa en los labios.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal pero algo en esa clase cambiaria para siempre la vida del joven pelirrojo

-"Bien jóvenes ahora revisaremos la tarea pásenla a un compañero y después checaremos las respuestas"

Phineas al voltear a ver que los demás pasaban la tarea a otros compañeros, se le acerco una joven de la misma edad que él, alta, tenía el pelo negro, unos ojos azules que te atraviesa el alma.

-"Tienes con quien cambiar tarea" dijo la joven

-No, ¿quieres comparar tareas?

-"Me Parece bien"

-Hola por cierto mi nombre es Phineas Flynn mucho gusto

-"Isabella García-Shapiro, mucho gusto"

Despues el tiempo se volvió más lento de costumbre Phineas E Isabella conversaban como si fueran grandes amigos

-"Y bien Phineas creo que la hora está a punto de terminar, creo que iré por mis cosas"

-Ok no hay problema

Isabella fue a recoger sus cosas que estaban al otro lado del salón de clases no se había dado cuento lo mucho que camino para llegar a ver al joven pelirrojo.

-"Bueno Phineas me dio mucho gusto conocerte sé que nos veremos mañana así que hasta mañana"

-Hasta mañana Isabella, dijo con una sonrisa, después de esto hizo un saludo con la mano en señal de despedida.


	2. Chapter 2 Mi Hermano

Mi Hermano

Despues se encamino a su otra clase, al llegar al salón de clases vio que todavía no llegaba su maestra pero si estaban sus amigos de los cursos de inducción (Bueno aquí en Saltillo en la Narváez Existen los famosos cursos de inducción que te dan un repaso de lo que veras en la prepa), Ferb Fletcher el hermanastro de Phineas , un chico alto, serio, detrás de las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas se encontraban unos ojos de color azul oscuro un cabello de color verde extraño para una persona normal, era atractivo y por eso a nadie le importaba el color de su pelo

-Oye Ferb lamento la tardanza, veo que la profe aun no llega

(En otro punto de la ciudad)-No llegare a tiempo espero que hagan su trabajo bueno por lo menos tendrán una hora libre

(15 Minutos Despues)

-Oye ya pasaron quince minutos creo que ya es hora libre, dijo el pelirrojo con entusiasmo

-Ok iremos Buford y Baljeet a los videojuegos ¿quieres venir?

-Nahhh creo que iré a adelantar una hora clase para salir temprano

-Ok, dijo el Peli verde señalando el pulgar en alto en señal de aprobación

Phineas miro su horario y llego a su destino, tomo un respiro, toco la puerta, la maestra abre la puerta, al ver a Phineas le sorprendió, Phineas le pidió que si podía adelantar la materia, la maestra accedió,

Phineas al ser nuevo en un salón donde ya se habían conocido pudo notar algo, o más bien a alguien,

-¿Isabella? Exclamo el pelirrojo en voz baja –No lo puedo creer, dijo al llegar a un asiento a lado de Isabella

-"¿Phineas?" Dijo cuando Phineas se sentó en el banco de a lado- Vaya parece que estaremos en dos clases

-No lo sé mi maestra no llego y me dieron una hora libre así que vine con la única profe que puede adelantar horas clases

El tiempo paso igual de rápido, Phineas e Isabella siguieron platicando incluso después de las llamadas de atención por parte de la maestra para ellos el tiempo no era impedimento para comenzar una nueva amistad

Bueno se que es corto pero estoy empezando comprendan tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible

ok disfruten de mi fanfic a y dejen reviews xfa gracias

ramrx2 out, peace


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Amigos?

¿Amigos?

A pasado una semana desde que Phineas e Isabella son amigos se encuentran a la hora del receso, platican mas seguido ,pero un dia en clase

-Oye Phineas, y tienes algún familiar aquí estudiando-, Phineas se quedo pensando un rato, tomo un suspiro y hablo

-Si, tengo un hermanastro, su nombre es Ferb,

-Wow debe ser interesante tener a un hermanastro, un dia de estos quizás platiquemos los tres puedo llevar a una amiga a caminar por la tardes o en el receso que te parece-

-Me parece una buena idea solos tu… y… yo…yyyy, -en ese momento se quedaron viendo en silencio, pero un silencio que era fácilmente de darse cuenta ambos estaban enamorados, se empezaron a acercar el uno al otro hasta que.

-Jovenes ya pueden salir los veo mañana- se despidió la profesora de sus alumno- ambos se empezaron a separar, sonrojandosey con una pequeña risa

-Isabella, que te parece si hoy nos vamos los 4 trae a tu amiga y nos iremos juntos que te parece-

-me parece una buena idea, entonces- en ese instante un poco sonrojada le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico pelirrojo,- Te vere a la salida- dijo la chica antes de salir del salón dejando a phineas sonrojoda mientras se frotaba la mejilla, el se había enamorado por primera vez.


	4. Chapter 4 Ferblandia

Ferblandia

Isabella salió del salón de clases y se dirigió a clases, ya en el interior se puso con su amiga, Gretchen ha sido la mejor amiga de Isabella desde la primaria y siempre habían compartido escuela.

-Gretchen, tengo que decirte algo-

-Dime para eso están las amigas-

-He conocido a un chico, su nombre es Phineas, y….. pues…. estoy enamorada de él, dime algo amiga que puedo hacer-

-Mira Isabella lo que te puedo decir es que esperes un poco más ya tendrás una oportunidad, además se acerca el baile de san Valentín creo que tendrás que esperar, si la verdad Phineas siente algo por ti no lo dudo en que él te invitara, así podremos ir tú, el, su hermano, el joven alto de cabello verde, cuyo ojos me hace perder el aliento-

-Gretchen- interrumpió Isabella,- Lo se seria genial, pero, yo no recuerdo haberte platicado que Phineas tenía un hermano- dijo con un poco de dudosa

-Lo siento me deje proyectar (se encontraba en Ferblandia), está bien lo admito si sabía que Phineas tenía un hermano-

-Y por lo que veo, te gusta,-

-Sí, así como te gusta Phineas,- al decir esto Isabella se sonrojo,-Pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo, y al parecer él ya tiene una novia, y pues ni modo- en estos momentos se le empezó a quebrar la voz

-Gretchen no te pongas triste, es mas hoy al salir de clases iré con Phineas-hizo una pausa dramática,-Y con,Ferb- al decir esto Gretchen miro con asombro,-Ven si quieres así podríamos los cuatros que te parece

-¡SI, ACEPTO!- Dijo en voz alta, abrió los ojos, puso los pies sobre la tierra y pudo ver que Isabella la miraba con una cara de confusión, Isabella solo emitió una pequeña risa burlona

-Gretchen, gracias por ofrecerse como voluntaria esto le dará puntos extras- Dijo la profesora

-De nada- se sentó-Lo siento me encontraba en Ferblandia, voluntaria para que?

-No te preocupes te lo diré durante el resto de la clase- el resto de la clase paso tranquila aunque estaban nerviosas-

-¿Qué es Ferblandia?- dijo Isabella

Bueno aqui vemos el POV de Isabella y Gretchen

El que sigue sera el POV de Phineas

bueno espero y les Guste


	5. Chapter 5 El Misterio de la Mejilla

El Misterio de la mejilla

Phineas salía del salón con la mano en la mejilla mientras caminaba iba reflexionando el momento que había tenido con Isabella hace unos pocos minutos, casi llegando levanto la vista, sonó el timbre, y quedo paralizado como si estuviese viendo a la misma muerte en persona,

-Ffffeerrbb,- dijo nervioso,-¿qqquee haccess affueraaa?-dijo aún más nervioso

-No lo sé quizás, esperándote más de 20 minutos- Ferb no se podía enojar con su hermano, vi que Phineas sostenía la mano derechas en su mejilla lo que hizo que le diera curiosidad-Phineas que tienes en la mejilla,- al decir esto el chico pelirrojo se quedó petrificado

-Nada- dijo nervioso, Ferb sabía que esto era mentira, empezaron a forcejear, como estaban en media oscuridad no se notó el beso en la mejilla mientras Phineas estaba con los nervios a mil

-Ves te dije que no traía nada solo me empezó a dolor en un poco pero ya estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa para ocultar la mentira

-Está bien entremos a clases quizás aún no pasen lista-

-Ok- soltó un suspiro de alivio y entro después de Ferb al salón de clases todo parecía tranquilo, mientras la clase se ponía cada vez más aburrida, a los 15 minutos Phineas se empieza a quedar dormido

-Ferb no creí que la clase de Literatura fuese tan aburrida- Ferb asiente con la cabeza, al voltear Phineas le da un resplandor en la mejilla, se quedó tan sorprendido al ver el reflejo de algo brilloso en la mejilla de su hermano, no dijo nada solo se quedó pensando

"Bueno creo que era momento de que Phineas conozca el amor, aún recuerdo la cita que tuvo hace unos meses"

–Flashback-

-Phineas llegaste temprano de tu cita ¿Qué paso?

Phineas dijo asustado – Ella….. quería besarme…. no pero por que querría besarme- dijo mientras se ponía en posición fetal-

Ferb quería reírse de la situación, al ver a Phineas tan pálido, tan asustado por un simple beso

-Era una cita donde las parejas suelen besarse y es por eso que se llaman citas

-Pero solo se besan si se quieren y no quiero a ella-comenzaba a temblar mientras Ferb solo se limitaba a no soltar la carcajada

-Fin del Flashback-

-Ferb hermano despierta la clase a terminado- dijo mientras sacudía a su hermano,-Es hora de irnos hoy nos acompañaran dos chicas- al decir esto Ferb resolvió el misterio de la mejilla de Phineas era el beso de una chica-

Bueno aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo lamento la tardanza tengo otras ideas para lo ff y poco a poco veran la luz

Reviews Por Favor

Scream if you want more

ramrx2 out Peace


	6. Chapter 6 Fui debil Un Buen Ciudadano

Fui Debil (Un Buen Ciudadano)

El timbre de la libertad se hizo sonar y multitudes de alumnos salían de los salones

-Wow, hermano creí que este día no acabaría- Ferb solo asiente la cabeza

-Amiga estas lista para conocer a Ferb- dijo Isabella con entusiasmo

-SI, ya quiero ver a ese chico peli verde, que me hace perder el aliento-

-Ya no estas en Ferblandia, o si lo estás-

-No, No lo estaba-

-Oye Ferb quizás no te lo dije antes- traga saliva,-Veras, en la clase de Biología ay, una chica,-Ferb lo mira con curiosidad-Su nombre es….-

-Hola Phineas ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Dijo Isabella cuando se encontraron los 4 adolescentes afueras de la escuela

-Hola Isabella- Ferb miro a la chica y pensó si sería ella la que dejo marcado un beso en la mejilla de su hermano pero en quien más podía sospechar, paso un rato y miro alguien detrás de Isabella

Una chica, de baja estatura, de cabello rubio usaba lentes esa chica hizo sentir algo especial algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho desde que conoció aquella chica llamada Vanessa

-Flashback-

Ferb caminaba por las calles de Danville junto a su hermano, cuando vieron a una chica de pelo castaño de prendas oscuras, la iban persiguiendo unos ladrones, al ver la escena, Ferb vio algo en la chica sabia que no podía dejar que alguien lastimara a una persona inocente, cerro el puño y apretó los dientes

-Ferb, mira a esa chica, tratan de hacerle daño, crees que….., no pudo terminar su frase Ferb ya estaba corriendo a defender a la chica

-Dejenme en paz- Grito la chica al ver como se acercaban mas y mas 2 bandidos, en eso cerro los ojos para no ver lo que pasaría,

El peli verde golpeo tan fuerte como pudo a los agresores dejándolos inconsientes al ver lo que había hecho tomo a la chica del hombro

-No, No me hagas daño- dijo sin quitarse las manos de la cara,

El chico peli verde le quito las manos de su rostro,-No temas, no te hare daño, te lo prometo, Levanto a la chica lo cual se mostraba sorprendida al ver que un chico de 16 años le había salvado la vida

-Gracias te lo agradesco- en ese momento le dio un beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento, esto hizo que Ferb se sonrojara un poco,

-No, no tienes que agradecérmelo, solo hice lo correcto, por cierto,- le extendió la mano,- mi nombre es Ferb-

-Vanessa, mucho gusto-dijo estrujando la mano,- bueno creo que debo irme mi novio me esta esperando-

En ese momento el corazón de Ferb empezó a latir tan duro como si hubieran quitado una parte de su alma, estaba destrozado pero vio que un joven mucho mas grande edad se acerco, le agradeció por lo que le hizo a su novia y se fueron tomados de la mano

Regreso con su hermano que miraba la escena

-Ferb, te sientes bien – dijo y después lo abrazo

-Si- dijo, después se giro para ocultar una lagrima que brotaba de su ojo,-Solo vámonos Phineas me siento cansado-

Despues de ese momento solo siguieron su camino a casa

-Fin del Flashback-

Bueno aqui les dejo la Sexta entrega espero y les gusto esta parte fue creada de la idea sobre no se si hacer la pareja de Ferb a Vanessa o a Gretchen, escogi a Gretchen porque crei que el Ferbnessa seria una pareja predecible asi que quise experimentar con Gretchen

Bueno el proximo capitulo habra el FxG y se conocera un poco del enemigo de Phineas

Espero y les guste


	7. Chapter 7 Un Helado

PaF SNCL Parte 7

by ~ramrx2

Un Helado

-Nada Isabella solo nos estamos preparando para irnos-dijo el pelirrojo – por cierto él es mi hermano- Ferb se acerca a Isabella y le extiende la mano

-Ferb Fletcher mucho gusto Isabella – dijo mientras apretaban sus manos

-Isabella García-Shapiro el placer es mío- soltaron sus manos- por cierto Phineas ella es mi amiga Gretchen

-Hola Gretchen mucho gusto,-le extendió la mano y dijo con una sonrisa- Phineas Flynn

-El placer es mío-, pero Gretchen quería que le hablara el chico peli verde, y como si estuviera leyendo su mente

-El es mi hermano F.-

-Ferb Fletcher – interrumpió, tomo su mano la beso,-Un placer- Gretchen se sonrojaba tanto creía que era un sueño pero era la vida real

-El placer es mío- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no paraba de tomar donde le había dado el beso el chico de sus sueños

-Y el es tu hermano Phineas,-pregunto Isabella- no tienen parecido familiar-

-De hecho es mi hermanastro, mi padre biológico falleció-

-Lo siento, no lo sabia- dijo Isabella con tristeza-

-No te preocupes ya lo supere- se fueron acercando poco a poco como si fuesen a besarse

-Y Bien nos vamos- dijo Gretchen

-Si, esta bien – dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, volteo la cabeza y vio a Isabella

sonrojada lo que hizo el que el también se sonrojara

-Disfruta tu momento mientras puedas Phineas Flynn

Ya en el camino iban en parejas Phineas con Isabella en la punta y Ferb y Gretchen atrás, la idea fue de Isabella asi se podrían conocer mejor

Retomando acerca de su familia Phineas siguio explicando mientras caminaba alado de Isabella

-Mi madre Linda conoció a mi padrastro Lawrence en un concierto de Love Händel, se enamoraron, se casaron y después se mudaron a Danville a la casa donde vivimos mi madre mi ornitorrinco Perry y mi hermana Candace

-Wow que gran historia-dijo Isabella emocionada

-Hacen una bonita pareja, no lo crees-

Ferb asiente la cabeza,-Mi hermano un poco distraido en cosas del amor, a veces me hace perder el juicio, pero al fin me alegra que haya encontrado el amor verdadero

-Ferb…. Y hablando de amor….. tu tienes- decía Gretchen con nerviosismo

-Novia? , No, no tengo, para ser sincero no se que hago aquiestoy platicando contigo, soy un tonto si no me doy cuenta de esto, pero desde el primer momento en que te conoci me he enamorado de ti, Gretchen quieres ser mi novia

-Si Claro que si- dijo tan emocionada

-Muy bien de que sabor quieres tu nieve-

-Este…. De Vainilla es mi favorito,- "No lo puedo creer otra vez en Ferblandia " pensó Gretchen

-Que casualidad también es mi sabor favorito,- se acerco Ferb con dos helados en sus manos

-En serio- Ferb asiente con la mano

-Seguimos adelante- pregunto Gretchen al ver a la otra pareja alejándose en el horizonte

Ferb asiente con la cabeza

aqui les traigo la 7ma parte fue escrita en mi celular pero la pase a word y le añadi varias cosas extras espero y kes guste

Felices Fiestas Patrias

El siguiente capitulo se situara sobre el punto de vista del sobre el villano que sera...


	8. Chapter 8

PaF SNCL Parte 8

by ~ramrx2

-Disfruta tu momento mientras puedas Phineas Flynn

Dijo el joven el cual se va a situar esta historia y para quedar claro esta historia empieza hace unos años atrás

Se cursa el 3 grado de secundaria Phineas y un joven que se parecía a el respecto a la forma de cabeza, su cabello era castaño y rizado no era tan alto, ni tan guapo como el chico pelirrojo

-Bien Phineas creo que nuestro trabajo está terminado-

-Si-dijo Phineas con sudor en su frente-

-Ahora si con este proyecto haremos ver a los demás como unos simples perdedores- dijo el castaño

Phineas lograba ver que el proyecto era para una buena causa, ayudar a que los alumnos usen menos el papel de los cuadernos, pero su "amigo" no veía eso así que Phineas saco de última hora a su "amigo" y el cual decidieron hacer el proyecto en una batalla de hermanos

-Bien Flynn ahora verán mi hermano Thor y yo les mostraremos lo que es un verdadero proyecto,- dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a su hermano

Thor era el chico que no hablaba muy seguido, no era tímido pero si era muy reservado, se sabía muy poco del chico, y lo único quizás que se sabía era que el hermano mayor, era un poco más alto que su hermano, tenía el cabello rubio y una nariz circular

-Veraz a mi no me gusta competir para demostrar quién es el mejor, solo me gusta hacerlo por la diversión – dijo Phineas

-Y por la chicas, Grrrrrr.- dijo el peli verde

-Eso ya lo veremos-reto el castaño

La feria de ciencias fue el campo de batalla, hubo varios inventos pero la batalla más importante por quien sería el 1er y 2do lugar

-Muy bien jóvenes aquí está el premio para el primer lugar con su grandiosa presentación sobre su creación de reciclar más del 99,99% del papel que se tira de esta escuela y es para….- El profesor hizo una dramática pausa

-Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher- y la ovación se hizo presente, subieron a recoger su premio

-Gracias profesor Murguía, es un gran honor recibir este premio gracias- Salieron los hermanos del pódium

-Y ahora el segundo lugar es para, los hermanos Weaver-,

Los hermanos subieron, solo subieron recogieron el trofeo y se fueron sin decir una sola palabra

-Esta guerra aun no termina aquí me vengare de ustedes Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher

O dejo de llamarme Thaddeus Weaver

Lamento la tradanza les tengo 2 3 noticias un excelente una buena y una mala

La excelente: Bueno ya tengo mi laptop totalmente nueva y ahora estoy poniendome al corriente con mi fic

La verdad esta y la proxima se situan sobre Thaddeus Y el proximo se sabra mas

Esta y la proxima fueron escritas primero que el capitulo anterior y pues la verdad modifique varias cosas y la hize mas larga asi que sera un fic algo extenso

La buena:Tengo un proyecto en mente con ice6783 en dA y sera algo genial aun estamos empezando pero vemos un gran proyecto

y La mala: Estoy en temporada de examenes semestrales y ps quizas tarde un poco en subir pero prometo actualizarme con la escuela y pasar algo de tiempo en dA


End file.
